galcivfandomcom-20200213-history
Game Options
Game Prompt Options *Prompt To Upgrade Starbase :: Once a constructor reach an existing starbase you'll first get a prompt asking whether or not you want to upgrade. Note that even if you agree you can still cancel in the next window which makes this prompt somewhat redundant. *Prompt To Pay for Starbase Module :: Once you've chosen the Module you want to build, this will ask for a confirmation on your part if said Module involves additional BC costs. Note that the costs are already shown when selecting the wanted Module. *Prompt To Harvest Resource :: Once a constructor reach an unused ressource, you'll get a prompt asking whether or not to build a mining starbase there. *Notify When Special Improvement Complete *Show Found Anomaly Popup :: When a ship with survey capabilities reaches an Anomaly, this will make a Small Window pop up and explain what your ship found there. Game Options *Use Mods ::If you check this box don't forget to set the mod you want *Current Mods Directory ::Allows changing between different mods in the default mod directory. You can change this to any other directory by directly editing Prefs.ini file *Save Ship Designs To Hard Drive ::Stores your custom ships designs for later use. When you have the technology to build a ship it will automatically appear the shipyard for construction. Turning this setting means you have to design ships for every game you play. *Auto Design Ships For Player :: This will make use of the "focus" inside the shipyard to automatically upgrade a set of default designs with your latest technologies. If you researched anything else than Beam Weapons and Shields, you might want to change the said "focus" *Enable Auto Turn :: If checked will automatically end your current turn once all your ships have no more movement points Needs verification *Skip Moves Left Over From Auto Pilot :: At the end of a turn, all ships on autopilot move before the next turn. If this option is unchecked and if one of your ships have movement points left over, then you'll be given a chance to move said ship before the next turn (even though you already clicked on "next turn" *Cancel Ship Destination On Left Click *Enable Auto Focus To Move Camera To Selected Ship :: The Camera will be centered to ships moving on autopilot, and to selected ships. Note: use "C" to center on a selection Keyboard shortcuts *Allow Game to select next ship left with moves :: If this option is checked, once you moved or gave an order to a unit, the next available ship will be automatically selected (and centered if the previous option is checked) *Enable Auto Save :: Automatically Saves the game with the name "AutoSave". Only one autosave is kept. *Turn Before Auto Save :: Allow to adjust the time (in turns) between each AutoSave. Each time the AutoSave is saved, the previous AutoSave is lost since there's only one autosave. *Build Same Ship Until Cancelled :: If checked, planets will keep on building the same ship over and over until you manually cancel or change build orders. *Auto Launch Ships From Orbit :: If unchecked, ships will stay in orbit until you manually launch them *Colony Rally Points Use Auto Launch Rules *Auto Launch Transports *Min Defenders In Orbit Before Auto Launch *Show GNN News :: If checked, will display a GNN News window where you can see what happens in your empire (buildings finished, diplomacy events, spy events ... ) *Show Social Events Only if Empty Queue :: If unchecked, All Finished Social Buildings will show in GNN News. *Show Quarterly Reports :: If checked, you'll recieve reports of you and known races ratings (military, scientific, population ...) *Move Camera To Selected Colony In Colonies List *Move Terror Star Fleets Aways From Star Attack If Possible *Force AI to use max CPU ::Has the same effect as putting the CPU slider to maximum for each individual race. *Screen Shot Format *Show Real-Time Clock ::Displays the time in the game interface. Interface Display Options *Show Tool Tips ::Shows tooltips on some buttons when you mouse over them *Show Grid ::When checked displays the parsec squares on the map. A parsec is the unit of movement in GC2 so with this on you can count you moves out. Can be toggles in game with CTRL-G *Show Trade Route Lines *Show Auto-Pilot Lines *Show Asteroid Field Bonus Lines *Shows Ships In Orbit Around Planets *Show Launch Direction When Planet Is Selected *Snap-Back When Rotating *Zoom To Mouse Cursor ::When Zooming, if this option is not checked, the center of the current screen view will be used as the center of the next zoom level. If checked the mouse position will be used instead. *Zoom Speed :: The higher, the quicker your zoom in or out and the less precise the zoom level *Background Star Density :: Determines how many Stars are visible in the background (cosmetic effect) *Background Nebula Density :: Cosmetic Effect. If you push this too high, while pretty it may make lines such as autopilots lines less visible *Tactical Zoom Level :: Determines at which point your display changes from 3D to icons. At 100 everything will always be rendered in 3D. At 0 everything will always be displayed as icons *Detail Animations Zoom Level ::Determines at which zoom level, Animations such as rotating parts, planets, ships in orbit disappear. Needs verification *Edge Scrolling Speed *Hide Nebulae and Stars In Ship Preview Windows Ship Movement *Follow Auto Pilot Ships :: if enabled your screen will follow each and every autopilot move step Battle Options *Move Camera to View Attacks :: will center screen on ship combats happening in your current cumulative sensor range *Show Battle Sequence *Show Opponent's Battle Sequences *Show Ship Damage *Show Explosions *Simple Explosions :: If ship combat nearly hangs at the end when ships explode, you might want to try to enable this or as a last resort the previous option. *Disable Engine Trails In Full Battles *Always Watch Player Ships In Full Battles *Battle Length *Full Fleet Battles *Show Full Fleet Battles Only if BOTH Sides Are Fleets *Auto-Play Full Battles :: if unchecked, you'll need to click a button for anything to happen at all *Show Orbiting Ship In Planet In Normal And Quick Battles Ship Designer *Rotate Parts By x Degrees :: allows you to determine how many steps there is when trying to rotate a part in the shipyard when doing a new ship design. This is purely cosmetic and can be changed at any time while designing a ship. *Remove Functional Components When Upgrading A Ship Design :: if unchecked when upgrading one of your previous designs, Components such as engines, weapons, defences, sensors... will be left on the hull (but they can be removed manually). Audio Sound Options *Music Volume :: This is the music that plays the majority of the time when giving orders and controlling your empire *Event Music Volume :: This is the music that plays when certain events are displayed such as : technology 100% researched, first planet colonized, first anomaly discovered... *Sound Effects Volume *Sound Effects *Background Music *Event Music Video Video Quality *Choose a preset Video Options *Resolution *Anti-Aliasing *Fullscreen *Hardware Mouse Cursor *Brightness *Contrast *Ambient Light *Specular Intensity Performance Options Most "Disable this or that" Checkbox are for compatibility or performance problems with old gfx cards *Disable Hardware Transform and Lighting (When Available) *Disable Ship Textures *Disable PLanet/Moon/Ring Textures *Disable City Lights on Dark Side of PLanets *Disable Anomaly Textures *Disable Resource Textures *Disable Star Textures *Disable Damage Textures *Disable Weapon/Defence Textures *Disable Rally Point Textures *Disable Asteroid Field TExtures *Disable Bump-Mapping *Disable Point Sprites *Allow Mixed Vertex Processing Mode *Throttle Frame Rate ::This option was added to prevent some graphic cards overheating but in fact, while it may prevent overheating, it won't reduce performance, so it's best if left enabled except perhaps for very low end graphic cards *Use Enhanced Ship Rendering ::Enabled for better graphics *Planet Surface Variety ::If not 100%, Saves graphic card memory by reducing the amount of possible textures used for planet's surfaces. *Unload Unused Textures *Enable Animated Components